Due to the finite nature of fossil fuels and decreasing acceptance of nuclear power, the generation of energy, respectively, the demands to the energy grid fundamentally change. The change from fossil fuels and nuclear energy to renewable and CO2 neutral energy will result in a plethora of small and large, concentrated and decentralized solar, wind, hydro, geothermal etc. power sources to be connected to the energy grid.
Existing energy grids and their management are not designed to cope with                the geographical mismatch between power sources and consumers;        the dynamics of varying energy levels provided by renewable sources;        the temporal mismatch between the consumers' demands and the offers by renewable sources.        
In addition, due to decentralized power sources, the efficiency of the provision of energy can be dramatically increased if the energy generated at a certain location is consumed close to said location in order to avoid losses due to long-distance power transmission.
US Patent Application US 2010/0332373 A1 discloses a system and a method for participating in energy-related markets. A multidimensional energy decision system comprises a plurality of server systems, including at least a statistics server and an interface adapted to receive and send digital information from at least a client system. The multidimensional energy decision system is further adapted to optionally communicate with a digital exchange via a packet-based data network. The multidimensional energy decision system periodically optimizes operational parameters of client system for a specific time period and a specific energy asset from client system based on forecasted conditions.
Thus, there is a need to provide a method and system for orchestrating energy grid elements comprised within the energy grid in a flexible and efficient way in order to guarantee a reliable supply of energy and meet the demands of power suppliers and other players in the energy sector.